


Domestic Davekat

by spaceMaverick



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck, where are the Cheerios?"<br/>"I put them in the cupboard, Marcy keeps getting to them."</p><p>Dave and Karkat have only been engaged for a few weeks, and are still getting the hang of living together. Follow these dorks as they figure out how to adult with other adults and find the meaning of life.<br/>Nah, just kidding. They are dorks though. This lil' log for the happy gay (well, bi and pan, if you ask the author) days of Karks and Insufferable Pric- Dave- as they live life. </p><p>Trust me, it's gonna be a looong, bumpy ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Davekat

"Oh, shit!"

 

Karkat was distracted from his book by a yelp from the kitchen. He got up and walked over.

"Dave...?" He poked his head in to see Dave cradling his hand. "Oh God, are you okay?" Karkat rushed over and took Dave's hand, examining the injury.

"It's fine," Dave countered, trying to pull his wrist away, "just a lil' burn- ow!"

"That wouldn't have hurt if it was 'just a lil' burn'." Karkat answered in an exaggerated Texan accent. "Here, I'll get some ice. What were you doing, anyway?"

Dave scratched the back of his head and looked to the side in faked-nonchalance, "M-making a cake."

Karkat jerked forward, "Dave! You know what happened last time! And the time before that, and th-"

"Yeah, yeah! I get it, I'm not good at cake. How is it my fault that they put the instructions for the oven in the oven? it doesn't make any sense! Like, I'm trying to make a dope-ass cake, and I don't think to check for a little plastic case with paper inside? How in fuck's name is that my fault? I mean, the people who install it should be like 'oh yeah by the way there's a fire hazard in the fucking oven'-"

"Jesus, Dave. Calm down, I'll get some goddamn ice and you'll stop making cake, okay?" Karkat turned around, ice-pack in hand, and pressed it onto Dave's burned hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be in the living room," he said, turning and leaving the kitchen. Karkat picked up his book and sat down, settling in and reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie, more oneshots :l I do write longer works, but they're on Wattpad and I haven't moved them over to this site.  
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy these little bits of davekat!
> 
>  
> 
> I JUST REALIZED HOW FUCKING SHORT THIS IS
> 
> I'm still learning how to use this site so bear with me


End file.
